Cytokines are hormone-like molecules that regulate various aspects of an immune or inflammatory response. Cytokines exert their effects by specifically binding receptors present on cells, and transducing a signal to the cells. Rouvier et al. (J. Immunol. 150:5445; 1993) reported a novel cDNA which they termed CTLA-8. The putative CTLA8 protein is 57% homologous to the predicted amino acid sequence of an open reading frame (ORF) present in Herpesvirus saimiri (HSV) referred to as HVS 13 (Nicholas et al. Virol. 179:1 89, 1990; Albrecht et al., J. Virol. 66:5047;1992). However, the function, if any of either CTLA-8 or HVS13 was not known, nor was a receptor or binding protein for CTLA-8 or HVS13 known. Thus, prior to the present invention, there was a need in the art to determine the function of CTLA-8 and HVS13, and to identify receptor molecules or binding proteins that play a role in the function of these proteins.